


Explosion(s)

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est blessé dans une explosion. S'en suit une autre explosion, de sentiments cette fois-ci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion(s)

John pénétra dans la maison où était censé vivre leur numéro. Arme à la main, il traversa différentes pièces, notant le peu de décoration et l'absence de touche personnelle. Il était évident que, même si elle était entretenue, personne n'y habitait.

"C'est probablement un endroit où envoyer les gens trop curieux, ou pour se replier." supposa-t-il à voix haute.

"Je recherche d'autres adresses parmi ses proches." répondit Finch.

John poussa la porte de la dernière pièce qu'il lui restait à vérifier. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il entendit un léger déclic. Il eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière avant d'être projeté contre le mur du couloir, environné par l'enfer. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harold.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, Finch se statufia en entendant le vacarme de l'explosion. Puis il appela son partenaire. En vain, le lien l'unissant à son partenaire était brisé. Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit de la bibliothèque, prit sa voiture et partit dans un crissement de pneus. Il fallait qu'il soit vivant, _il le fallait._

Finch décida qu'après ça, il avouerait ses sentiments à John. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se débattait avec eux, n'arrivant pas à prendre de décision durable. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, de mettre fin à leur partenariat, et donc à leur mission. Mais depuis quelque temps il avait l'impression que, peut-être, c'était réciproque. À moins qu'il aie mal interprété les signes furtifs qui émanaient de John dernièrement: les regards en coin, les sourires, les remarques apparemment anodines...

Quand il arriva, les pompiers et la police étaient déjà sur place, leurs lumières bleues et rouges emplissant l'espace à intervalles réguliers. On l'informa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule victime, qui n'avait pas été gravement blessée car la bombe était peu puissante, apparemment destinée à effrayer plus qu'à tuer. On lui indiqua l'hôpital où avait été transféré John.

Tenaillé par l'angoisse malgré les informations rassurantes qu'il avait reçues, Finch roula pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre sa destination.  
Il pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, et demanda à voir John. La blancheur omniprésente et l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux formaient une atmosphère oppressante que Harold supportait difficilement. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux depuis son accident.

''Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il n'a que quelques brûlures superficielles.'' lui dit l'infirmière. Harold laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, évacuant un peu de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis l'explosion. Il entra finalement dans la chambre de John. Le voir ici, dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à des machines, était étrange. Ce n'était pas le John qu'il connaissait, avec ses armes, son costume et son assurance calme. Ce n'était pas le John qui était invulnérable à ses yeux. C'était un autre homme. Il avait l'air fragile. Finch décida résolument de rester à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, même après ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière. Au bout de quelques heures, Reese émit un gémissement et s'agita légèrement. Harold se pencha légèrement sur son partenaire et saisit sa main. Reese ouvrit les yeux.

"Finch ?" souffla-t-il.

"Je suis là, John."

L'ex-agent se détendit.

"Vous n'êtes pas en danger. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici dans quelques jours."

''Quelques jours ? Pourquoi aussi longtemps si je suis hors de danger ?'' protesta Reese.

S'il avait été moins distingué, Finch aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

''Vous venez d'être pris dans une explosion. Vous croyez qu'ils vont vous laisser sortir quelques heures après votre admission ? Vous croyez que _je_ vais vous laisser sortir ?''

''D'accord, d'accord...'' grogna Reese.

''Ravi de voir que vous devenez raisonnable.''

''Je ne cède que pour vous faire plaisir, Harold.''

''Disons que c'est un bon début...''

''Disons ça, oui...'' dit John, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

''Reposez-vous. Plus vous vous reposerez, plus vous pourrez sortir vite.'' ajouta Finch, sachant que cet argument ferait mouche.

''Vous restez ?'' demanda John précipitamment.

''Bien sûr.'' répondit l'informaticien.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il tenait encore la main de son partenaire. Il allait la lâcher, mais John l'en empêcha en raffermissant sa prise, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Finch se troubla. Peut-être était-ce possible que... Il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il verrait bien sa réaction quand il le lui dirait. Pour l'instant, l'important était sa santé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Reese était sorti. Finch aurait bien aimé qu'il reste encore un peu à l'hôpital, mais John avait été si catégorique (et insupportable) qu'il avait cédé. Aujourd'hui, ils reprenaient le cours de leur mission.

John entra dans la bibliothèque, comme il le faisait toujours, avec son éternel costume, apportant donuts, café et thé. Finch fut frappé par la normalité de cette scène. Il réalisa qu'il aurait pu ne jamais le revoir. Et vu la dangerosité de ce qu'ils faisaient, qui savait combien de temps ensemble ils leur restait encore ?

"Finch ? Ça va ?"

Harold se rendit compte que, plongé dans ses pensées, il s'était figé et fixait Reese depuis quelques secondes. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

"Hum. Oui."

Il doutait d'être crédible au yeux de Reese, car il ne l'était déjà pas aux siens. Effectivement, l'ex-agent haussa les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?"

Harold décida que le moment était venu. Ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il le lui dirait une fois toute cette histoire finie ? Il se leva et s'approcha de Reese, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"John." commença-t-il.

Reese se demanda ce qu'il mijotait. Finch ne l'appelait pas souvent par son prénom, et généralement quand il le faisait, c'était quand il était inquiet pour lui. Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison de l'être. Il se tendit. Finch avait peut-être finalement compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait...

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" l'encouragea-t-il.

"Je... Quand la bombe a explosé... J'ai cru que... Vous étiez mort... Et je..." continua maladroitement Finch.

Il baissa les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire clairement et simplement ? Lui qui savait toujours si bien s'exprimer en toutes circonstances ?  
John s'approcha. Finch était bizarre aujourd'hui. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi hésitant. Un fol espoir l'effleura.

"Harold. J'ai survécu, je...''

"Vous auriez pu mourir !" le coupa l'informaticien. "Et... j'ai pensé à quelque chose."

Reese resta silencieux et attendit.

"Je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça."

Il se rapprocha encore de Reese, le regardant dans les yeux, lui laissant le temps de l'arrêter. John avait parfaitement compris ce qui se préparait et n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'arrêter. Il se pencha, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harold agrippa la chemise de John et laissa échapper un gémissement. L'ex-agent l'entoura de ses bras et le plaqua contre lui. Ils se laissèrent submerger par l'exaltation et les sensations qui les assaillaient, oubliant le reste du monde.  
Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, restant front contre front.

"Harold..." souffla John. Et il y avait tant de douceur dans sa voix que Finch frissonna.

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'attendre une bombe."

Et avant que Finch n'ait pu comprendre, John avait à nouveau capturé ses lèvres.


End file.
